


Bow Ties and Coffee

by Buywood



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, M/M, Wuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buywood/pseuds/Buywood
Summary: Wu asks Mako out and there’s a bit of a fashion panic involved(It’s a oneshot)Vague mention of mild anxiety
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 31





	Bow Ties and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy!

“And you are?” There’s a man standing in front of him, holding a decorated hat like a bag of food. 

“In desperate need of a nap, thank you,” says the man, sitting down right next to Mako, despite there being a large number of chairs nearby. Mako sighed. Right now? Really?

“What’s your name?”

Mako sighed. It was clear that the man wasn’t going to stop asking due to any social cues, so he said, “Mako.” And left it at that. Just because the man was going to be talkative didn’t mean he had to be. 

“That’s a cool name! I’m Wu.” 

Mako sighed again. He had a feeling he was going to be doing that a lot in the next few minutes. “Hi, Wu.”

“Hello, Mako,” said Wu, pleased. “How’s your day going?”

“Fine. Just waiting for the bus to drive by. It’s raining though, so I’m staying inside till it does.”

“Ah, smart. I’m just sitting here, like any other person would be.” He glances around like he’s trying to “act natural.”

“What is it you wanted?” Mako asked, keeping his tone flat instead of changing the pitch of his voice to indicate a question. 

“Ah, well, that’s the trick, isn’t it?” He laughs nervously. “I was just- I was wondering if you’d like to- if you’d like to get a coffee sometime?”

Well, that was a surprise, thought Mako. But not exactly an unwelcome one. “Okay.”

“Really?” said Wu. 

“You don’t need to sound quite so skeptical.”

“Right, sorry.”

After a moment, Mako asked, “So when are you free?”

“Oh, right. Um, I’m free tomorrow at... does four work?”

Mako nodded, putting it in his calendar. “Works for me.” He glanced up. “That’s my bus. See you then?”

Wu nodded, so Mako grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

\----

Wait, so is it a date? I mean, that’s what I thought, but what if he just wanted to go as- well, I guess acquaintances is a better term than friends. And either way, what do I wear?

Mako had no answers to his own questions. So he called Asami. “Asami, say I have a date - well I’m pretty sure it’s a date - what do I wear?”

Oh my gosh you have a date? Good for you! Who’s the lucky... person?

“It’s a guy, his name is Wu, he’s a little hyper but-”

Is he cute? Do you like him?

“Well- yeah, he’s cute. Of course I like him, I’m going on a date with him. I mean, I don’t know him all that well, but-”

Mako’s got a date?

Yes, Korra, Mako’s got a date. And it sounds like he’s having trouble with what to wear. 

Ooooooh, Mako’s got a daaaate.

Korra, you’re not five, you know. 

I can be however old I want to be, Asami. Age is just a number. 

Mako could practically hear Asami’s eye roll - and the following smile. 

Yes, Korra, age is just a number. 

Mako cleared his throat. “If you two are done flirting, I need help. The date’s in an hour.”

An hour? Well why didn’t you say so? We’ll be right over.

“Wait, I just need advice-” Mako said, but Asami had already hung up. She was enthusiastic and kind, he would give her that. Besides, at the very least it couldn’t hurt to spend some time with his friends, right?

\----

“Are you sure this looks okay? It’s a coffee date, not a gala.”

“It looks great, Mako.” Asami fiddled with a stray scrap of fabric - she’d brought what felt to Mako like an entire closet’s worth of clothes - like she told him, it couldn’t hurt to be prepared. 

“Okay, personally, I think Asami’s a little stressed with her new project and she needs something to do that’s not work, so this makes sense. But honestly? You do look a little... overdressed for a coffee date.” Korra poked Mako’s bow tie into position. 

“I knew it. This is going to end horribly.”

Korra shook her head. “No, no, it’s going to be fine. You’ll just get some strange looks, is all.”

Mako looked at his watch, then bolted to grab his bag. “I’ve got to go. I’m going to be late. 

\----

Republic City’s streets were still damp from yesterday’s weather, but that didn’t stop Mako from sprinting - carefully - towards the coffee shop they had agreed upon. He really didn’t want to be late, and the time crunch - along with his slightly overdressed look - were not helping with his anxiety at the moment. 

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Sitting at a two-person table in the corner was Wu. 

And he was just as overdressed as Mako was. 

Mako grinned widely. This one, he thought. This one gets it. 

Wu grinned just as widely as Mako was once he saw him, and gestured for him to sit down across from him. 

Mako’s grin widened. He did like this one. 

\----

“Would you like to do this again sometime?” Wu said nervously. 

Mako felt himself grin. “Absolutely.”

\----

“-and he’s just as awkward as I am,” Mako finished his recap of his date with Wu. 

Korra and Asami glanced at each other and smiled. “Sounds like you two are quite the pair.”

Mako nodded. “We are. We definitely are.”


End file.
